1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trucker driver logging device and more particularly pertains to an electronic device for allowing a truck driver to conveniently keep a daily log with minimal keystrokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of log devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, log devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining a database are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,827 to Rayburn a flat, roller-like guide shaped to be laid over the tables and scales set forth in a trucker's log book. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,048 to Goulet discloses a template for a driver's log book. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,959 to Nathanson et al. discloses a transportation dispatch and delivery tracking system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,568 to Linderman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,406 to Engstrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,303 to Link; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,718 to Wendt are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the trucker driver logging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a truck driver to conveniently keep a daily log with minimal keystrokes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trucker driver logging device which can be used for allowing a truck driver to conveniently keep a daily log with minimal keystrokes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.